Las cosas mejorarán
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Tras largos años sin saber de él, Hux recibe una señal desconocida en su ordenador que le indica la ubicación de un pariente que creía muerto.


Armitage salió de la sala de audiencias de Snoke a paso rápido. Cruzó los pasillos, desiertos a esas horas, y fue directo a su camarote. Que se encontraba en la última cubierta.

—Maldito Ren —dijo entre dientes —. No tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, no acierta con nada… Es imposible que alguien como él sea el jefe…

Tiró la gorra del uniforme contra el escritorio, derribando la taza de té que había allí desde esa mañana.

—De puta madre… —gruñó Armitage.

Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y luego la camiseta que siempre llevaba debajo para poder limpiar la mancha. Aquella situación era inexplicable. Él sabía hacerlo mejor y solo él podría llegar hasta el paradero de Luke Skywalker.

—¡DEBERÍA DE HABER SIDO EL ELEGIDO!

Tiró la camiseta por la trampilla para la lavandería y bloqueó la puerta para no escuchar si alguien le llamaba. Se metió en el baño, se desnudó y se metió bajo la alcachofa de la ducha dejando que el agua caliente le relajara.

Ya con el pijama, se comió un sándwich mientras leía la prensa. Fue cuando la alarma resonó por toda la habitación..

Se puso de pie de inmediato, cogiendo el blaster que siempre tenía en la estantería. Apagó todas las luces con un comando de voz y pegó su espalda a la pared. EL sonido era tan intenso que no sabía exactamente de dónde provenía.

Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

Se dejó llevar por su instinto y caminó a tientas por la habitación. Bajó arma y fue hacia la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Todo el ruido provenía de aquel cajón. Alzó el blaster y de un tirón abrió el cajón.

Su tableta digital tenía la pantalla completamente roja y era la que producía aquel ruido. Armitage bajó el arma confundido, la cogió y pulsó el botón de desbloqueo. La alarma dejó de sonar, pero unas coordenadas aparecieron en la pantalla, seguido de un mensaje de voz.

—Armitage—dijo la voz de forma temblorosa —. Ven a por mí. Por favor hermano. Ven rápido.

Hux dejó caer la tableta de la impresión. No había oído esa voz en años y aunque su último encuentro estuviera cargado de odio y rabia no podía pasarlo por alto. Se puso de nuevo el uniforme, apuntó las coordenadas en su dispositivo electrónico y hacia el hangar. Fue directamente a la zona donde los TIE eran recargados y llenados de combustible.

—¿Cuál está listo? —preguntó a uno de los mecánicos que había allí.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Cuál de los TIE tiene combustible suficiente para un recorrido de largo alcance?

—Este señor —dijo el hombre señalando a uno más grande de lo normal —. Aunque no veo en el ordenador ninguna…

Hux no esperó a escucharlo, desancló el vehículo espacial y se subió.

—¡General Hux! —exclamó el mecánico —. ¡No está autorizado ningún vuelo y usted no puede pilotar solo un TIE!

Encendió el panel de mando y cargó las coordenadas en el ordenador de a bordo. Cerró la puerta de la nave y cogió el joystick para empezar a volar. El hangar estaba al aire libre así que no tardó en ascender al cielo y salir de la atmósfera, donde inició la hipervelocidad.

*Flash Back*

—Tech, ¡vuelve! —exclamó Armitage.

Perseguía a su hermano gemelo a través de la explanada del hangar donde habían estado prácticamente toda su infancia debido al trabajo de su padre.

—Déjame Armitage —exclamó —. Vete a casa con papá, corre.

—Padre no lo decía en serio Teche, vuelve, vamos…

—Ah, ¿entonces no se avergüenza de mí? —exclamó Tech frenando en seco —. Por favor Armi, sabes que papá me odia desde que empecé a tener sentido común y una opinión propia…

Armitage lo cogió por el antebrazo.

—Tech, padre solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros. Por favor, regresa. Eres muy inteligente, seguro que te cogerían en el servicio informático de la primera orden.

—¡No quiero trabajar para la orden! —exclamó Tech.

Armitage le miró ofendido.

—¿Por qué no? —le dijo —. Solo queremos restaurar el gobierno y llevar al imperio a lo más alto, donde se merece estar. Eso no es malo Techie

—¿A costa de qué? ¿Engaños? ¿Asesinatos? Son seres humanos Arm. ¿Hasta dónde estará dispuesta la Orden a llegar para conseguir el poder.

—En todas las guerras hay víctimas, esto no es nuevo en el universo —respondió Armitage.

—Si piensas eso no mereces ser llamado mi hermano —le dijo Tech.

Armitage le miró sorprendido, le soltó y se apartó de él.

—Vete entonces. ¡Vete y jamás vuelvas! Ni se te ocurra comunicarte con nosotros, ¡olvídate de que tienes familia!

Se miraron un par de segundos y Armitage pudo ver como su hermano se montaba en una nave de exploración sin mirar atrás. Odiándole por no compartir aquello en lo que habían sido educados.

*Fin del Flashback*

De esa despedida hacía ya 14 años. Todo ese tiempo se había mentalizado para no volver a verle y, en caso de que contactara, ignorarle. Pero mentía. Era el único miembro de su familia que quedaba con vida y le había pedido ayuda. Iría en su busca sin pensárselo dos veces.

Hux paró la nave cuando se acercaba al planeta. La tierra que se veía desde su posición era árida, apenas había verde y los mares eran pequeños. Revisó el ordenador y leyó en voz alta.

—Planeta tierra, raza humana.

La atmósfera era marrón y muy densa. Hux torció el gesto y miró de nuevo el ordenador.

—Guerra nuclear. Altos vapores de radiación. Toda la población está concentrada en MegaCity 1.

Apretó el joystick y descendió siguiendo la ruta que había creado el ordenador. Entró en la exosfera lentamente, comprobando el intercomunicador. En cuanto lo vio verde, advertencia de una llamada entrante, accionó la hipervelocidad hacia el punto exacto

Un edificio enorme de cemento se encontraba bajo la nave, tan pegado a él que solo tuvo que saltar para caer en el suelo.

—¡TECH! —gritó —. TECHIE, ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS!? ¡TENGO UNOS MINUTOS!

—Armitage… —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Una figura alta y delgada, salió detrás de uno de los respiraderos. Tech tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros y el pijama amarillo que llevaba estaba lleno de manchas de sudor y grasa. Miraba atentamente el suelo.

—No hay tiempo de abrazos —dijo en voz baja —. Vámonos, antes de que nos ataquen.

Tech no dijo nada y asintió. Armitage le agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta el TIE, lo ayudó a subir y después lo hizo él. Ascendió unos metros antes de volver a activar la hipervelocidad y encontrarse en mitad del espacio.

Se alejó varios kilómetros del planeta antes de frenar la nave y respirar.

—He violado varias leyes yendo a por ti —le dijo Hux —. No podía coger este vehículo sin permiso, me van a poner una falta grave.

—Lo siento —dijo Tech sin voz.

—¡Pues no lo sientas! —exclamó Armitage —. ¿Por qué has llamado? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

Tech emitió un gemido de angustia y rompió a llorar.

Armitage abrió los ojos sorprendido, enmudeciendo al instante. Jamás había oído a su hermano llorar, ni tan siquiera de niños. En silencio, volvió a reconducir la nave y accionó la hipervelocidad para llegar canto antes a la nave.

Dejaron el TIE apartado de la pista de aterrizaje y abrió las compuertas para salir.

—Vamos —le dijo a Tech.

El nombrado se encogió en el asiento, abrazándose así mismo. Aún temblaba un poco.

—¡No seas un niño y baja del TIE! —exclamó.

Tech pegó la barbilla al pecho y bajó del vehículo con cuidado, ya en tierra fue capaz de levantar el rostro y mirar a su hermano gemelo a los ojos. Hux miró horrorizado a su hermano y llevó la mano al blaster, dispuesto a usarlo.

—¿Qué…? —dijo en voz baja —. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?

—Soy Techie, Arm. Soy tu hermano… —dijo en un susurro bajando rápidamente la vista a sus zapatos.

—No… —susurró —. ¿Es…?

Pero paró de hablar cuando vio acercarse al mecánico.

—Esto no es un lugar seguro. Vamos a mi camarote.

Subieron hasta la cubierta en silencio. Techie detrás de Armitage, casi sin respirar. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Hux cogió un taburete y lo dejó en el centro del camarote, indició a Tech que se sentara y bloqueó la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Tech tragó saliva y rodeó su torso con los brazos, protegiéndose.

—La nave de exploración la que me monté tuvo problemas, los sistemas se inhabilitaron y el piloto puso rumbo al planeta más cercano. Casi aterrizando nos alcanzaron con un misil. Todos los demás murieron pero yo sobrevivi. Estuve semanas en el desierto hasta que llegué a la ciudad.

—Megacity 1 —interrumpió Armitage.

Tech asintió.

—Al parecer hubo una gran guerra nuclear y los que sobrevivieron quedaron recluidas en esos edificios. Había un alto control en las identificaciones y yo… Bueno, logré hacerme con un dispositivo móvil falsear los datos para incluirme en el archivo.

—¿Te pillaron y por eso te dejaron así los ojos? —preguntó sorprendido.

Tech negó con la cabeza.

—Una mujer llamada Ma-ma me descubrió haciéndolo. Me dijo que tenía un gran talento y que podría trabajar para ella. Yo… Yo pensé que era buena persona, además necesitaba conseguir dinero si quería lograr salir de ese planeta así que acepté. Esa mujer era la jefa de un clan que vendía drogas…

—¿Y para que te quería a ti?

—En ese planeta hay una policía que actúa a la vez de jura y juez… Todo se informatiza así que yo me encargaba de darle ubicaciones falsas, cambiar las ordenes de registros y culpar a otros de los crímenes que provocaba Ma-ma.

Armitage asintió y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Fue ella quien…? —dijo señalándose a los ojos.

Tech bajó la vista y el sonido de un objetivo al expandirse rompió el silencio.

—Me cansaba… —murmuró —. Tanto tiempo en el ordenador… Tenía que dormir. Lo necesitaba… Pero el tráfico de datos y de personas era inmenso y nadie sabía hacer ese trabajo con la misma eficacia que yo y ella… —cogió aire y apretó los brazos contra él —. Ella quiso asegurarse de que jamás podría tener la vista cansada.

Armitage tragó saliva, se inclinó sobre su hermano y apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Ahora estás a salvo. Estás en un lugar seguro —le dijo.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —preguntó Tech con un hilo de voz.

—Puedo hablarlo con Kylo Ren. Puedo decirle quien eres y de dónde vienes pero Techie, Kylo es… No te dejará estar aquí si no desempeñas algún trabajo.

Tech alzó la cabeza y asintió con fuerza.

Armitage le acompañó a la ducha y luego buscó algo de ropa. Preparó la cama para su hermano, quedaba menos de una hora para empezar el trabajo y tendría que hablar con Ren en cuanto pudiera.

Tech salió al rato de la ducha, vestido con un pijama que Armitage le había dejado, se sentó sobre la cama y se tendió.

—No era esto lo que quería —le dijo —. Esto no era lo que yo quería para mi futuro.

Hux cogió aire y le miró.

—Yo tampoco.


End file.
